A Cardfight! Cinderella Story
by Rin8799
Summary: Takuto sent a weird letter to every Cardfight! Club in Japan. Of course, Miyaji, Hitsue and even Fukuhara wanted the prize. Let's see what the Club made for this event. (And there's a little event for those who love drawing inside)
1. The Event

**Cinderella - A Cardfight! Vanguard Tale**

In a building at Japan, lives a girl with her two sister and one brother. The four of them live happily with one another even though their parents have leave them early. The girl is beautiful and have a really charming personality, because of this lots of people adores her and some wanted to be her boyfriend. Sadly, most of the people the girl met only wants her for her fame, fortune and beauty... none of them wanted to know how she truly feels...

The story goes longer since this was only the first paragraph from the script Komoi made. Every Cardfight team have been given yet another weird invitation. The price for winning this challenge is that each of them can pick four special or promo cards exclusively from Tatsunagi Corporation. the letter sent to each school was written;

_To: Every Cardfight! Vanguard Club in High School_

_From: Tatsunagi Corp._

_Hello everyone. I am Tatsunagi Takuto, leader of Tatsunagi Corp. also the highest Vanguard Sponsor. You see, our corporation are making an event. Namely, A Movie. This event are made just for fun, but of course there will be benefit for the winner. The Winning Club will be invited to the Tatsunagi Building and they may choose four special cards for each person. The movie conditions are below;_

_-Main characters of the movie must be from the club. Minor characters may be from outside the club._

_-The story for the movie may be copied from another movie but it is not allowed to copy other Cardfight! clubs movie._

_-The movie must at least be 1840 hd and have a good audio if can please add a few international subtitles._

_-The movie must be sent as a disc to the Tatsunagi Corp. right before xx/xx/xx_

_To add it up, because the club member are probably around three to seven, two school can work together._

_Regards for the best, Tatsunagi Takuto_

From the fact that even Kourin, Suiko and Rekka did not know any of this, they were kicked out of the building for a while. So now, they were staying in all different places, excluding Rekka. Rekka suddenly got an idol job at America so the Miyaji Vanguard Circle are not entering the event. Suiko would stay at Asaka's place since Asaka is the only one who can afford getting another girl and they do not trust the boys yet. Kourin would stay with Misaki, as Naoki and Shingo suggest.

Right now, sitting in the Miyaji's Cardfight! Club room was Sendou Aichi, Tatsunagi Kourin, Komoi Shingo, Ishida Naoki, Tokura Misaki, Miwa Taishi, Morikawa Katsumi, Yuta Izaki, Kai Toshiki and lastly, the youngest person, Katsuragi Kamui. Miyaji and Hitsue have agreed to work together. Well the Hitsue High School really want SP cards but they don't know any script and Miyaji are missing a few actors. Komoi's script of 'Cinderella' are accepted by all of them, it seems.

"So, who are the actors for this?" Miwa asked. Komoi, who now adore Miwa as Kai's best friend, nodded and have a really weird expression. Everyone around started to shiver.

"Well, since I am the director I will choose. It's quite an advantage that I use to make movies all the time. Cinderella will be Tatsunagi Kourin" Komoi said. While saying that he knock on the door and came into Emi and Mai holding a white simple dress, high heels and a few hair accessories. Komoi have his smirk on while Kourin was surprised, not only her everyone else even Kai was too.

"You see, Mai and Emi also wanted to help and they made this. Moving on, The grumpy step brother is clearly Morikawa. The goofy one will be Naoki. Miwa is perfect to be the Step-father. Kamui will act as the girls best trustworthy partner. Izaki will work with me behind the camera. The Prince best friend will be Kai Toshiki" Komoi explained. Emi and Mia showed every clothes that they will wear. But, with almost all of the name said everyone eyes was on Aichi. Aichi gulped and point at himself.

"Um... Komoi you didn't put me in as th-the P-Prince right?" Aichi stuttered. Komoi sighed and put his hand on his forehead.

"Of course you are the prince, Aichi" Komoi answer. Aichi let out a 'eh-' that kind of made everyone in the room let out a sigh. At the end all of them accepted their places. One month passed and it was two days right before xx/xx/xx. Now all they have to do is wait for the outcome of the movies.

* * *

Tatsunagi Corp; at xx/xx/xx day.

"Well then are all of you ready?" Takuto asked to fifteen other people who are head of a other section and secretaries. It was five in the morning and all of them are ready. In front of them is a large television with at least twelve discs on the table. Seems like not all of the clubs accepted the event. The other people sat down with popcorns and drinks ready. Takuto then put in the first disc.

"Let's start watching"

* * *

**Author Note**

**This story doesn't have any official image yet so aney one want theIr picture to be the image of this story please send the picture to my e-mail [My e-mail is At my profile if you do want to)**

**Also, Thank you for your Reviews and Favorites!**


	2. Reversed Gender

**Cinderella - A Cardfight! Vanguard Tale**

**A Reversed Gender Beginning**

Takuto looked at the last disc he had saved. It was the Hitsue and Miyaji's so he was really excited since Kourin will be in there too. Before this he had watched Fukuhara's first and that will the winner if the Miyaji's and Hitsue's are better. Takuto grabbed the disc and put it on earning a bit sighs from his underlings since Takuto wanted to do things himself sometimes.

The first thing on the disc was a short message.

_Caution, This is adopted by the Cinderella story with a little changes to adapt with the environment we had. Thank you._

The menu then started and now everyone in the room was interested of the changes said from the caution. Takuto opened the settings and saw around ten subtitles and four audio. There's even spoilers and behind the scenes in the menu. Deciding to watch the other later Takuto pressed start and a music started.

* * *

In his young years, Aichi's mother made sure that her son can have great memories. Since the father left them in an accident. The mother did well. Aichi have great memories, no sad ones. For Aichi's 5th birthday Aichi's mother bought him a deck. A Vanguard deck and started teaching him how to play. Aichi strong and happy. Her mother was also happy looking at her son passion. Made Aichi think nothing can be better now.

But, Aichi's mother think that her son still need a fatherly figure. So that he would have someone to follow, to be proud of. She never knew or asked what Aichi think of the sudden marriage with Miwa Taishi. Sendou Aichi just continuously look at his past father pictures with his mother and it was enough. Sadly Aichi never have the courage to say so to his mother.

A few weeks later an accident occurred and Aichi's mother died saving a pregnant woman from falling from the stairs. Aichi never thought of this happening and the fact that his mother didn't leave any will made everything fell to Miwa, Aichi's step-father, hand. Aichi's step brother, Naoki and Morikawa, was mean to Aichi that they treated Aichi like he's a servant. Though even after all the tragedy happening Aichi was still thinking positive. He kept on living peacefully and he didn't regret anything that happened to him.

Now Aichi lives on the rooftop part of the house, he designed his room so that it will feel comfy and it kinda helped him with his days. Aichi woke up to start his new day, for the first day at the senior high school.

* * *

Author Note; as always I still accept any drawing for this story. Also, I'm just beginning and well, I'm pretty excited to continue this fanfic. BTW, thanks for the reviews!


End file.
